


Mercenaries, Dogs and Avengers

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [2]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Mercenaries, Quick paced, dog shifters, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: A pack of dog shifters, who are also some trouble making mercenaries, attempt an escape from the Avengers.





	Mercenaries, Dogs and Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot uses my pack of Original characters I made a couple months back out of boredom. They really aren’t serious characters to me, but It was fun writing this.  
> Enjoy. <3

“Go! Go! Go!” Barked a dark skinned male, black sleeveless shirt showing off his muscular arms and dark jeans with black sneakers. A silver moon charm hanging off a heavy silver chain around his neck. A tattoo of a wolf howling on the right side of his neck, slick black hair covering his left eye slightly and bright yellow amber eyes. He waved his hand, motioning for the others to go.

There was nine of them In total, some started running out the door at the male’s order.

The group lived In an underground hideout, just outside of the city of Manhattan. Red flashing lights on the walls proved something to be wrong.

A girl with auburn brown hair with white highlights leading to white tips, caramel skin, pale blue eyes and a grey crop top under a black leather jacket with a black skirt that ended just above her knees, halted to a stop In front of him. Silver moon necklace standing out against her dark clothing. The same wolf tattoo on the male’s neck on the right side of her own.

“What about you?” She asked, staring him down.

“We’re under attack, you seriously want to worry about me?” The male huffed. “Fine, I’ll be right behind you, go. Unless you want to be captured and tortured by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.” He ushered her quickly to go.

“Go through the escape tunnel, I doubt they have the mind to search for escape routes.” The male told his group.

Once everyone was through the door, he closed It and locked It from their side. Hoping It would keep them off their trail just a bit longer.

Once that door had closed, the group started shifting forms. They went from humans to dogs In a matter of seconds.

The male changed to a slick, black German Shepard with yellow amber eyes.

The girl when to an auburn brown and white border collie with beautiful pale blue eyes.

The others ranged from a brown, black and white wolfdog, a tan Belgian Malinois, a brown Doberman, a brown-grey Weimaraner, a blue Weimaraner, a brown, black and white brindled whippet, and a dark grey with white paws wolf.

The group started moving, the male moving to the front, female at his side.

“Irvene, I think you should move more Into the middle.” The male stated firmly as they padded through the dark tunnel they used only for escape reasons.

Irvene huffed In Irritation. “I’m fine at your side, stop being jumpy, Rico.”

The group started reaching the end of the tunnel, Rico’s fur bristling with worry and excitement.

The group of nine darted for It when they breached the surface. The sound of a machine whirring and running footsteps and they realized they were cut off.

Rico snarled, ears falling back and tail twitching once to the left, twice to the right. It was a silent signal between the group and himself. Seven of them formed a circle around Irvene, baring their teeth at the attacking group. Rico stepped In front of the border collie, hackles on end.

“Rico Anderson.” Breathed out a man dressed In blue spandex and wielding a large dinner plate painted the colors of the American flag. “It was honestly hard to find and track down your little pack, but here we are.” He stated the Shepard down. “You all can either shift back and we can do this the easy way, or, we do this the hard way with fatalities. What’ll It be, Anderson?” The man Inquired, another male perched In a tree nearby pulling back an arrow and aiming It at the collie In the middle of the dog pack.

Rico snarled, taking a small step back so the back of his hind leg was touching Irvene’s leg slightly.

A beige Belgian Malinois snarled loudly, snapping Its jaws In anger. “Back off, blonde.” The male dog shifter growled out lowly. Voice portraying It clearly older.

The brown Doberman shot a sharp look the malionois’ way. The Malinois was known to have a short and fiery temper and a mean bite.

Rico had to think quickly before Caym took out the dinner plate wielding blond. An army vet dog shifter turned gang member against a large dinner plate wouldn’t go very well.

“Alright, time’s up. I’m getting Impatient.” Snapped a robotic voice from the red and gold suit that stood near the blond male.

The Doberman pressed Its back leg against one of Irvene’s, Its front leg touching another’s front leg. The others seemed to get the silent message because each dog made sure to be In contact with each other by a chain effect.

‘This link still works?’ Asked an extremely calm male voice.

‘Yes, Rudi.’ Answered the Doberman. ‘With Irvene’s and I’s telepathy, and the pack’s close contact yes.’ She explained.

‘There’s nine of us, four of them. We can take ‘em.’ Smugly responded the wolfdog, staring down the Avengers members.

‘Teivel, no we cannot. By starting a fight we risk Irvene and the pups.’ Snapped Rico.

‘If I run, I create a distraction for Hawkeye.’ Brought up the small whippet female.

‘Good Idea, Jay. With your enhanced speed, It should distract him and hopefully metal dude.’ Agreed the brown-grey Weimaraner.

‘Run your little heart out, Jay.’ Encouraged Irvene.

The conversation was quick and mental, so the Avengers hadn’t heard a word. Jay, the small, female brindle whippet, made a run for It. Breaking the circle.

The others quickly formed a tighter circle, keeping the link open.

Hawkeye tried training his bow on the speedy little dog, but found It hard when she bolted In multiple different directions. Even going and tripping the redhead dressed In black. He let an arrow out and the speedy little dog got hit, a yelp escaping and echoing off the trees.

That was all It took for Caym, the Belgian Malinois to snap. His brown eyes darkened and he bolted forwards and after the Captain. Launching forwards and knocking him over. His teeth snapped shut on the blond’s bicep, snarling and tightening his grip as the blond cried out.

Then all hell broke loose.

‘Irvene, Run!’ Ordered Rico mentally.

Surprisingly, the female listened and bolted for It.

Each shifter, not Including Irvene, went for someone, or teamed up.

The Doberman female targeted the tree climbing archer. She decided In that moment, having a grouchy and short tempered army vet train them was helpful. She was able to scale the tree using a rock nearby as a boost.

The archer cried out when the Doberman leapt out and attacked him, sending both out of the tree.

The redheaded assassin struggled with the large hunting dog targeting her. Reaching for her gun, she pointed It at the dog.

With one trigger pull, a dart Inserted Itself In the dog’s side. The dog grew drowsy quick.

“Widow! Shoot them down!” Cried the archer. The redhead took action quickly, shooting darts at the dogs. She missed quite a few, but after a few tries managed to dart them.

The team took a breather when all the dogs went down. “Wait, we only have eight. Where’s the collie?” Breathed the blond.

“You mean this?” Came a metallic voice with a smirk obviously In It. The red and gold suit lowered to the ground with a struggling female collie In Its grasp. “She tried running, didn’t work for her.”

The redhead rose the gun, pulling the trigger. The collie soon fell unconscious and limp In the suit’s grasp.

“Let’s go, Fury wanted them caged up on the Helicarrier after retrieval.” The blond said, catching his breath.

“And get checked out for Injuries, you and Barton aren’t looking too good, Steve.” The redhead hummed.

“Yeah, Yeah. I’ll let Bruce tend It when we get on the quinjet. For now, pick up a dog and carry It.” Steve Instructed, picking up the Belgian Malinois and the black Shepard.

~

On the jet, Bruce was tending to the Injuries. After that, he wanted a look at the female shifter that he was told ran and was being protected by the pack.

“You said she ran, right?” Bruce asked, looking up to Steve.

“Yeah, right after all hell broke loose.” Steve answered. “Never seen anyone run from a fight unless they’re protecting themselves.”

Bruce nodded. “I’m not entirely sure, but to confirm my thoughts, Tony can you scan her over once?” The curly haired male looked to the robotic suit.

“Sure, Brucie.” Tony answered. Once the scan was complete, he spoke up.

“Bruce, If you thought she was pregnant, you’re right..”


End file.
